Work Pictures
Not even sure if I am allowed to take pictures. I didn't have a lot of time. But this is my FIRST job! The pics are, well, as I always say: Better than nothing! Hope you enjoy! It's the dining room where I serve the residents their food. I could not get the BEST pictures for several reasons: I could not use flash. ...umm well a lot of pictures in certain lighting look good in flash so that's a good reason. I even got a pic of the outside. Umm yeah...I wil explain more in all the pictures! Byes! :P #iamasuperstar (talk) 01:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) thefpix IMG_5513.JPG|Going to work...this Cop VAN was at the bank on Union Blvd! :O I also will add it to the Police Cars page :D IMG_5515.JPG|This is the door I go into every day :D IMG_5516.JPG|These are the Independent Living apartments, where most of the time, they can live by themself or with thier husband or wife, without the constant watch of a nurse. :) IMG_5517.JPG|I saw this and thought of Ev! Haha! Too funny! This is what inspired me to take pics at work :D IMG_5518.JPG|Where all the residents sit. The nurses take the food I put up on the ledge and give it to the correct resident. :) IMG_5519.JPG|The well I put the food trays in , etc etc...i am behind here a lot... :) IMG_5520.JPG|And I see this a lot too. Had to explain what I use everything for...it's a lot. :P IMG_5521.JPG|I also use all of that stuff haha :D and at the end of the day it all has to be wiped off and clean. IMG_5522.JPG|And again... :D IMG_5527.JPG|I took this pic JUST for you guys. Okay? This better be special to you. I was SO paranoid that a nurse wold come in and see me taking a picture! I could NOT use flash on anything...but I did it. Just for you guys. There I am at work. :) IMG_5528.JPG|Alto-Shaam. ALTO-SHAAM! I just think that name is funny! IMG_5529.JPG|Going back home now! We were at the stoplight at the bank again...and you can see Martin! :D And this is like super close to my house haha :D IMG_5530.JPG|The ad for the local news station on Union Blvd......haha a LITTLE fuzzy but again...better than nothing! Enjoy! :3 IMG_6342.JPG|The Christmas Tree in the dementia unit where I work! Taken ON Chru=istmas! OOps typos not typing rihjt. IMG_6343.JPG|Evelyn, THIS is /the/ hallway I am always talking about! I REALLY wanted to show it to you! See at the very end it's dark and there is a gate there? Down there is the annex building but it is all dark because it was night so mostly everyone left who works in the offices in there. Also down that hallway is 2 doors to the kitchen, an elevator, stairwell, and also the door to the break room! All down there! And there on the left is the 'corner' I talk about, as in, "he turned the corner" or "I was about to turn the corner." IMG_6344.JPG|That last picture was taken at those double doors down there, the entrance to the dementia unit, also where there is that keypad where someone is always holding that door for me down there! And there is that little cart I am always pushing with the coffee on it and stuff. xD Hope that painted a better picture! IMG_6223.JPG|Aww! We have a bird there! So cute! IMG_6224.JPG|Here is that Christmas Party I REALLY wanted to go to that day. Grrr that day. At least everyone else enjoyed it! IMG_6225.JPG|The Christmas Tree in dat room dat day. IMG_6226.JPG|I saw Martin from the window so I was all, "What the hell!" *snaps picture* :P IMG_6227.JPG|The dining room again, as Lynn would say: Different day, same station! Something like that. See those folded napkins on the table standing upright? It's a new thing we gotta fold those darn things! And no I did not fold those on the table so do not blame me if they look a little crappy I dunno lol. :) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks